Annoying Orange
Summary Oh? You've NEVER heard of this orange? Well, I'll copy and paste who he is for you: Orange is annoying, optimistic, dim-witted, usually cheerful, and witty he also loves to crack annoying puns. He almost always blunders things for their color. For example, Orange thought Tomato was Apple because they were both of a red color, and he thought Pumpkin was an orange because he was of an orange color. Although in Previously On, Passion said Orange was colorblind. In reality, Orange is very kind and innocent at heart, because if he really likes somebody, he will try to think of something that will make them like him a little bit. As revealed in More Annoying Orange, Orange is actually considered very mild for his species, and he is considered the most annoying thing that most of the characters have ever met because they probably have never met an orange before. He probably just tells puns to make him feel better, as he has seen a lot of people get minced up, and gets upset when one of his best friends is knifed. His act of being dim-witted helps him get out of bad situations, as shown in Annoying Orange Saw. If he gets extremely offended or hates somebody, he will be purposely annoying. When he sees someone get killed (usually by evisceration from Knife), he will usually watch in horror and sometimes scream, but if the person is someone he loathes, he will laugh at their disbursement. Sometimes it happens that Orange demonstrates his few learning by mistaking a fruit for another and continuing to say that a fruit is another like it happened to Pumpkin (Orange thought it was another tremendous orange). Orange's innocent and playful antics have garnered him both a lot of friends and rivals. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, Low 2-C with Time Hax, likely higher Name: Annoying Orange Origin: The Internet Gender: Presumably Male Age: Technically 7 due to his creation date Classification: Orange, Fruit Powers and Abilities: Superfruit Physical Characteristics, Ability to be so annoying, that it can even sometimes make people/fruits explode, Fire Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Time Reverse (Mastery), Reality Warping (Mastery), Immunity to Temperature Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Durability Negation, Dancing, Unlimited Puns, Immense Amount of Jokes, Ability to somehow know everyone, Immunity to ASMR/Any Type Of Sleepiness (Only sleeps when he wants to), Radical Skateboarding Skills, Magic, RERO RERO Mastery, Toxic Farting, It Just Works, Conceptual Bullshitting, Master of Orange Style Singing, Unavoidable Danmaku, Shenanigans, Magic, Excellent Precision, Clairvoyance, Master Combatant, Shapeshifting, Toon Force, Able to barf up whole fish, Forcefield Creation (Mastery), Able to stay quiet for 9 minutes and 58 seconds, Kazooing, Energy Manipulation, Attack Fusion, Ability to make explosions appear out of nowhere, Explosion Mastery, Micheal Bay Physiology, Ki Manipulation, NYA NYA NYAING, Fireworks, Master Battle Tactican, Powering Up (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Attack Potency: At least Planet Level (Defeated a Radish, that could potentially destroy the entire kitchen) Universe Level+ with Time Hax (Performed a ZA WARUDO feat) Speed: Sub-Relavistic+ (Reacted to Radishes attacks), likely far higher (Went around the earth so fast that it reversed time somehow) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Level Durability: Planet Level, likely higher Stamina: Immensely High (Can survive being annoying for several hours and being in the vaccum of space) Range: Room Level, Time Hax is Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Everything Intelligence: Low (Thought there was Candy inside TNT), likely higher Weaknesses: Pretty Dumb, Playing Himself Feats: Defeated a Rock Candy Monster bigger than Godzilla (High 8-C feat) Survived in the Vaccum of Space Went so fast around the earth that he reversed time Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Annoying Category:Oranges Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Fruits Category:Characters